poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Alter's speech
This is how Alter's speech goes in the prologue of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. film opens to a cave as we see Cogs and Battle Terminator Droids. Alter gives a speech Alter: Cogs, Battle Terminator Droids, monsters, Mutants, Super Demons, faithful followers, you all know the reason we're here. The ruination of my plan to destroy Starlight Glimmer ''must ''be avenged! Prince Sprocket: Hey, Daddy? King Mondo: Yes? What is it, my little prodigy? Prince Sprocket: Have you seen him ''this ''mad since those heroes ruined our entire plan? King Mondo: But of course. They'll rue that day! Prince Gasket: Father, your plan was doomed from the beginning. King Mondo: I'll keep that in mind, Gasket. Alter: The heroes will pay dearly! Are you with me?! Cogs and Battle Terminator Droids raise their fists Alter: We have been at the thumb of Captain Mutiny and Queen Narissa for too long! shout, "Yeah!" Olympius: That's right! Alter: But no more! When we've finished what Prince Charming has started, there will be no good in the universe, no love, no happiness.... Only chaos, anger, greed! Destroy ''all ''the forces of goodness.... Especially the heroes. Now, with me as your Supreme Commander, we will go forth, and spread the wrath of Master Org! Cogs and Battle Terminator Droids cheer Alter: Once more the Machine Terminator Empire will rule the universe! And.... We shall have.... Peace. it cuts to Alter leading his forces and our villains to war against our heroes they find a rainforest Gerrok: It looks like a.... Rainforest. Alter: It's not just ''any ''rainforest, Gerrok. This rainforest known as FernGully. General Venjix: Legend has it, that the very spirit of destruction, Hexxus, will return to finish what he started. Alter: Excellent. We'll need his help. Klank: How, Supreme Commander? Alter: I have a plan. Once we find a black tree that fool Magie Lune trapped him in, a human will spray a red mark on it and help us release him willingly. Prince Sprocket: Oh, I get it. You're gonna use a human to free Hexxus from a black tree that your enemy, Magie trapped him in, right? Queen Machina: Oh, Sprocket, you're so intelligent. Orbus: Good show! King Mondo: Well, I'm intrigued. Alter: I never ''could ''keep a secret plan from ''you. '' Princess Archerina: Because he gives a new name to alter. Prince Gasket: laughs You said alter, and his name's "Alter." Get it?! laughs Queen Machina: You ''are ''clever, my dear. Alter: Now, to work. they find a black tree Alter: Excellent. Soon, Hexxus will be released, and the universe will be ours. Bradey O'Diesel: Cause it's a hex spell of nexus. laughs Rowling: How clever, Bradey. Alter: Yes, you are very clever, my dear. Now, let's get into positions. they get into positions to Alter's plan Alter: Remember, everyone, wait for the signal, that signal is: (in Hexxus' voice) Hexxus. Sargent Savage: You got it, boss. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era